I Would Like To Be A Police Officer
I Would Like To Be A Police Officer '''is the 18th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the friends learning about police officer. They can drive a police car. This is my good friend "Police Man Dave". The job is to pretect people in the city safe. The police man car is whte and black. Robert could wear it on it will be try! Thanks for everything police man dave. Sure! Well, i guess it's time to go back to the classroom. Cast *Barney *Carlos *Danny *Tina *Kami *Chip *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Claire *Hannah *Jeff *Keesha *Julie *Kim *Jason *Robert *Kelly *Amy *Curtis (debut) *Stephen *Tosha *Luci *Maria *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Police Man Dave Songs #Barney Theme Song #People Helping Other People #Look Both Ways''' #When I Grow Up #Try and Try Again #Senses Song #Look Through The Window #The Wheels on the Car #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Policecar #The Stranger Song #Riding in the Car #I Love You Trivia *Curtis wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Tree Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a short hair. *Amy wear the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a pony tail. *Tina wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyles. *Julie wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice! and Camera Safari. And a hair-style. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. And a hairstyle. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a two hairstyles. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Oh, Brother...She's My Sister. And a hairstyle. *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Good Job!. And a short hair. *Chip wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Let's Play School. And a little long hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from First Things First!. And a pony tail. *Tosha wear the same clothes in I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a hair-style. *Luci wear the same clothes from Three Wishes. And a long hair. *Jason wear the same shirt from Barney's Talent Show. And blue jeans. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop Look & Be Safe". *When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". The sound clip is taken from "Spring Into Fun!". *During "The Wheels on the Car", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Are We There Yet?". *During "I Love You", Maria, Kami, Tina, Jason, Juile, Kim and Robert, Claire, Ashley, Kelly Amy, Tosha, Chip, Kristen, Hannah, Jeff, Danny, Keesha and Carlos are in Barney's right, while Stephen and Curtis are on Barney's left. *This is the only appearance of Police Man Dave. *At the end of the Barney doll with a police hat. Such as I Can Be A Office Worker. *None of these kids (Curtis, Stephen, Carlos and Maria) also appeared on Barney's Safety Friends. *Kelly appearances at the beginning during People Helping Other People and Look Both Ways. * During "I Love You", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "Once Upon a Time (home video)". *The Season 6-4 Barney doll is the same from "Be My Valentine, Love, Barney". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Let's Build Together". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Play Ball". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "A Picture of Health". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation